The Nights and Days
by ricolover27
Summary: Kowalski and Private are alone in the HQ. Private has some idea's. Kowalski though had no idea how far he would go. Rated for sexual content, Gender switching, and Violence.
1. night 1

R: I have been getting around lately right? Oh well the more the better

Summary: Kowalski and private are left alone in the HQ. Kowalski though didn't know private would go as far as he did.

Planned chapters: 8

Pairings: kovate [Kowalski/private]

Genre: romance

Characters: Kowalski and private

Word count: 838

Chapter one: the night

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper had told Kowalski and private that rico and he were going on a two man mission. Private had wanted to come along but skipper refused. Kowalski was in his lab as usual. While he was private had some thoughts.

_An angel appeared on his shoulder, _

"_Don't do it private, he will never forgive you" _the angel spoke.

_A devil appeared on private's other shoulder,_

"_What have you to lose, he never tells anyone anything" the devil spoke. "You've waited forever, prove it to him" _the devil said.

Private went over the pros and cons of the actions he was going to do. He went with the devil's advice. Slowly he got up and went towards the lab door.

Inside the lab Kowalski was mixing two chemicals together. They were known as oxygen and iron. The liquid in the jar turned bright green. He set it down onto his desk and picked up his trustee notebook. He did not hear the lab door being opened.

Private snuck in so cautiously. He went behind Kowalski. Kowalski felt the presence in the room with him. He looked behind him to see private. "Oh hello private, can I help you" he asked as he went back to writing on his clipboard.

Private instead of answering came closer to Kowalski. Kowalski looked at him. "Umm private you're in my personal bubble" he said. Private said nothing he kept leaning. Kowalski started backing up, and bumped into his desk. The chemical he had been working on spilled everywhere. Private still came closer.

Private pressed his flippers against Kowalski sides. He started to rub them up and down. Kowalski felt a shiver over come him. Private liked that. He leaned in even closer. He was only inches away from Kowalski's beak. "P-private what are you doing" Kowalski asked. "Claiming you" private answered finally.

Kowalski was surprised by his answer. Then private put his beak onto Kowalski's. Private made the kiss as passionate as possible. Private stuck his tongue in Kowalski's beak. Kowalski took some time, but eventually he stuck his tongue in private's beak.

Their tongues battle together; both trying to become dominate. Private pushed Kowalski over onto the ground of his lab. Then he moved down to Kowalski's clocla. He started to lick it with his tongue. He teased it as well. Kowalski felt pleasure overcoming him. He moaned loudly as private continued to tease him. Then private stuck his tongue inside.

He kept coming in and out. Kowalski opened his mouth every time he came in. private kept this up for 3 minutes. Kowalski felt himself getting close. Private felt him tense up. He started to stick his tongue in and swirl it around while coming up.

Kowalski could handle it no more. He screamed as he released in private's mouth. Private loved the taste of Kowalski's cum. He got up off the ground, and went over to Kowalski head. Kowalski had his eyes closed and his mouth was open, trying to catch a breath.

Private climbed on top of Kowalski's stomach. Kowalski opened his eyes. Private looked down at him. Kowalski knew what he wanted. He started to lick private's clocla. Private moaned under the licking. Kowalski started to lick faster and more powerful. Private moaned even louder.

Kowalski stuck his tongue inside private's clocla. He went up and down it with his tongue. Private was thinking while this went on.

_Hah proved you wrong angel. "Watch what you say private" the angel warned him. Whatever. So skipper was right, actions speak louder than words._

Kowalski swirled his tongue around and around. Private felt himself get tense. Kowalski felt this too. He stuck his tongue as deep as it could go. Private released into Kowalski's mouth. Private fell on top of Kowalski afterward.

"So private how long have you felt this way" Kowalski asked him. "Ever since I met you" private answered. "So who is the girl in this relationship" Kowalski asked laughing. "I say you" private said. "What why me" Kowalski asked. "Cause I came on you first" private answered. "I guess that's true" he said.

They both laughed as they got up and went to wash off. In the lab though there is a glowing green liquid on the floor. It started turning pink and then it transformed into a pink cat. The pink cat looked around. "You think my master is yours; birdie, think again" the pink cat said as she hid inside a box in the lab.

R: oh mysterious. Will Kowalski ever get to be the man in the relationship? Will private let him? Will the pink cat get what she wants? What will she do to private?


	2. day 1

R: well sorry for the long wait, but my computer has been broken for 2 and a half months. Anyway here we finally have the next chapter.

Word count: 590

Chapter 2: day 1

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was a sunny day the next day. The base was almost empty; though Kowalski and private were still there. Kowalski sat at the table, while Private was organizing some things in the corner of the room. Kowalski fidgeted with his flippers nervously. Then he decided to break the silence.

"Um so should we tell Skipper and Rico?" Kowalski asked Private. "What? No way" Private said now turning his gaze to him. "Why not?" Kowalski asked. "Do you know what skipper would do to us if we told him anything about this?" Private asked as he picked up a briefcase, and came over to Kowalski. "Well I haven't really thought about that…" Kowalski said as he looked down. "Cheer up Kowalski; it won't be that bad" Private said as he patted Kowalski's back.

Kowalski smiled a little at private's attempt to make him happy. "so we just spend our live in secret right?" Kowalski asked Private as Private went back to the corner. "Not necessarily. I already have told Marlene about me liking you…" Private said. Kowalski was surprised. "So Marlene knows about us?" Kowalski asked as he smiled widely. "Well partly I only told her I liked you, not that we were together" Private said. Then the fishbowl entrance made the sound of opening. Kowalski and Private froze thinking it was Skipper or Rico.

But then Marlene jumped inside. "Hey guys…. Oh their not back yet?" Marlene said seeing only Private and Kowalski in there. "No not yet" Kowalski said. Private then went to their refrigerator, and pulled out smoothies. "Hey Marlene you want a smoothie?" Private asked. "Sure" Marlene said as she sat down by Kowalski.

Private did not take out another smoothie, and closed the door. He went over to Marlene and Kowalski with only two smoothies. He gave one to Marlene, and sat down with the other. He pulled out three straws, and put one in Marlene's and two in his. "Umm why does yours have two?" Marlene asked curiously. "Because I want it to… anyway what are you doing here?" Private asked as he slumped back in the chair.

"I wanted to see if the others were back" Marlene answered while sipping her smoothie. "Oh okay" Kowalski said as he sipped some smoothie out of Private's. Private didn't seem like he cared. Marlene was a bit confused. Kowalski was acting different today… "So now that you know are you going to leave" Private asked as he sipped his own smoothie.

"Uhh did something happen that I don't know about?" Marlene asked. "Well other than the fact that rico didn't leave any fish, skipper's actually gone on a two man mission, and that Kowalski and I are together… then nothing" private answered. "Wait back up; you and Kowalski are going out?" Marlene said surprised. "Yup" Kowalski answered. Marlene grew a wide smile now. "Congratulations" she said. "I knew you could do it private" Marlene said as she patted his back.

"Thanks without your encouragement I don't think I could have done it" private said. "Always glad to help private, but I think I have to go now" Marlene said as she started for the exit. "Stop by anytime guys!" Marlene shouted down the fishbowl as she closed it.

Day 1 is over…

R: next chapter is named night 2.


	3. night 2

R: whelp we're back with this story! Sorry folks, but my other stories will be on hold till I get my mind back in place…

Word count: 738

Chapter 3: night 2

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was night in the penguins HQ. Skipper and rico are asleep in their bunks. Private and Kowalski; however, were awake. Private was leaning against the wall with Kowalski in his lap. He was dragging his flipper over Kowalski's stomach to his chest. "Private…" Kowalski asked lowly in the dark light. "Yes my dear?" he asked Kowalski. Kowalski blushed a little at being called dear, but quickly shook it off. "I wanted to ask you a question…" Kowalski said looking up into private's eyes. Private's eyes stared back at him strangely. Kowalski began feeling afraid. "What question is that?" private asked finally dropping the gaze.

Kowalski though still did not feel very comfortable. "Um… I was wondering why you wanted me to be the girl…" Kowalski asked. Private looked down to him again, and smiled. "Well you're so much cuter in a skirt" private said while grinning. "w-what wait did you…?" Kowalski tried asking, but private cut him off. "Yes I saw you in that pink skirt" private answered for him. "Oh…" Kowalski said looking down.

"But what about your more girly attitude?" Kowalski asked him. "What you mean with the lunacorns and stuff?" private asked him. "Yeah" Kowalski answered. "I got rid of them days ago…" private said. "What?" Kowalski said quite very surprised. "I replaced them with manlier things, and skippa said he was very proud of me" private said while grinning again. Then the fishbowl opened, and Marlene came down quietly.

"Marlene?" Kowalski said surprised. Marlene came over to them, and saw Kowalski in private's lap. "So you're the girl of the relationship?" Marlene asked Kowalski. "Yeah pretty much" Kowalski said embarrassedly. "Oh I see I did see private get rid of his girl like stuff anyway…" Marlene said trailing off. Kowalski was even more surprised. Marlene had not said a thing about it! "Well anyway I'm here to take the girl *cough* Kowalski *cough* on a girl's night out" Marlene said cheerfully. "Alright have fun ladies…" private said picking Kowalski up, and heading toward his bunk. "Goodnight" he said as he winked at Kowalski.

~ (girl's night out)

Marlene dragged Kowalski to her habitat. She sits him down in her chair, and looked him over. "What?" Kowalski asked. "While you can't play the female like that…" Marlene said as she couldn't to look him over. Then she snapped her fingers, and went into another room. Kowalski had a bad feeling about this soon to be change…

Minutes later Marlene came back, and had a box of supplies. She took out a white cardboard looking thing… (It's one of those things that make women thinner…) and started bending it. "You're going to need to wear a dress for this" Marlene said while looking to Kowalski. Kowalski gulped, and Marlene came over to him. Then she started wrapping Kowalski up into the cardboard device.

She tied the strings together, and stepped back to look at him. Kowalski looked at her. Marlene smiled, and then jumped him, giving him the most painful and humiliating makeover ever!

When Marlene stepped back Kowalski looked totally different. Kowalski had the curvy figure of a girl penguin. He had a blue dress that went down to his thighs on. He was also wearing a blue necklace, a crown, and he had makeup. "Prefect!" Marlene said. "What the?" Kowalski said as he looked in the mirror. "Now you can date private without being called gay" Marlene said to him. "Okay, but won't my name give them off or my voice!" Kowalski asked her.

"Of course I thought this through" Marlene said grabbing Kowalski, and opening the necklace. She pressed a button, and then a tingly sense went through him. "What happened?" Kowalski said in a now distinctive girl voice. "It worked!" Marlene said. "Now your name is Kerry b. lemma…" Marlene said. "Okay well now what?" Kowalski asked her.

"Now you stay here, and I introduce you to the penguins, and everyone else!" Marlene said laughing. "Okay then goodnight Marlene" Kowalski mumbled as she lay down on the couch. "Goodnight Kerry…" Marlene said careful to use his new name…

R: well now I will be calling Kowalski a girl for now, but remember he's still a boy…


	4. Day 2

R: Hey everyone I am finally back! I know I haven't been on in a long while because my computer broke, and my sister is in the hospital… everyone knows PoMPrivate right? Well yeah that's also why she hasn't been on…

Chapter 4: Day 2

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"Wake up Kerry" Marlene said while nudging Kowalski. "Mmm what time is it?" she asked as her necklace lit up signaling it was working. "It's time for you to meet the neighborhood… girl style" she said. "Alright" Kerry said while rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. "Come on you want to meet Private soon right?" she said. As soon as she mentioned Private; Kerry burst up, and stood up quickly. "Let's go!" she said excitedly. "Kay now remember your name, oh and if they ask you come from Maryland's upper class; so you have to act like a little miss lady" Marlene stated. "Alright so no sports?" Kerry asked with a frown. "Yeah… pretty much" Marlene answered, and then she pulled her out of the cave into the zoo grounds.

"Now this is the zoo!" Marlene said with a wink to Kerry. "Oh…" Kerry breathed as she winked as well. "Let's go and tour around…" Marlene said, but suddenly the lemurs and the penguins showed up. "Marlene we need…" suddenly Skipper stopped as he saw Kerry. Kerry looked a little nervous as she feared he might detect her. "Well who's this lovely lady…" Skipper said as he smiled flirtaously. Kerry gulped. "This is my friend Kerry from Maryland" Marlene said to him.

"Welcome to the zoo then miss Kerry" Skipper said with the still flirty smile on his face. Rico showed a similar grin behind him, and Julian was slightly drooling. 'Uh-oh…." Kerry said in her mind as the three boys watched her. "Can I show her around?" Private asked. "Sure Private… have fun!" Marlene said while going into the cave again.

"Follow me miss…" Private said with a smile, and then took Kerry's flipper in his. Kerry lightly blushed, and followed her lover. Meanwhile Julian was frowning. "She's going to be mine!" Julian stated to his royal subjects. "As if ring-tail she's going to be mine!" Skipper said. "Nu-uh she mine!" Rico stated. The three argued over Kerry, but little did they know she was already taken…

R: Well it's been a while since I wrote for anything… so yeah that's the sucky 4th chapter…


End file.
